


Whore

by Reis_Asher



Series: Property [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900/gavin, 900Gavin, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gavin Reed, Breathplay, Choking, D/s, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Forced Prostitution, Gunplay, Hardcore, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Partners, Nines is a sadist, Nipple Torture, No Safeword, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Gavin Reed, Suicide Attempt, Threats, Threats of Violence, Unsafe Sex, Violence, dick punching, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Gavin has to deal with the consequences of his actions, and finds Nines can make him suffer for his sins in creative, sadistic, and practical ways.





	Whore

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for this.
> 
>  
> 
> *****This will spoil the ending to Ownership Part 15, so if you're planning on reading that, do it first.*****

_"Officer Chris Miller died of injuries sustained in last month's unsolved explosion at a house in the city, one of several explosions that happened over a few days before mysteriously stopping…"_ The rest of the anchor's report was white noise to Gavin's ears as the news hit him like a kick to the balls.

"Fuck!" Gavin sat down on the end of the motel room bed, the wind knocked out of his sails. Nines had left to get him something for dinner, and Gavin was glad, because he was trembling with rage, his entire body thrumming with energy that had to get out of him and into the world. Chris had been the closest thing he'd had to a friend at the DPD. He'd been genuinely touched when he'd discovered that Chris had argued for his good character in the Internal Affairs investigation. Even been a little choked up when Chris had named his fucked-up ass as godfather to his child.

Now Chris was dead. Gavin had murdered him.

Gavin put his fist through the flat panel television. It hurt like hell as the glass lacerated his hand, but the pain was welcome. He tore the sheets off the bed and ripped the pictures off the walls, breaking the glass and tearing up the pastoral scenes. He was dripping blood on the carpet, but he didn't care. 

His gun. Where the fuck was his gun? He groped for the bedside table where he'd left it, lifting it to his chin. He'd passed the point of no return. There was no going back to the life he'd lived. He'd gone from being a cop to a cop killer. Even Hank and Connor would be regretting the fact that they'd let him walk the fuck away. The entire DPD would be gunning for him now. He was a dead man walking.

The motel door opened and Nines entered, closing the door calmly as he set the Chinese takeout down on the TV stand where he'd fucked Gavin the previous day. He assessed the mess with impassive eyes and turned to Gavin.

"Put the gun down. Your life isn't yours to take. You die when I say you die."

"Chris is dead. Game's over, fuckface. We screwed up. We crossed a line."

" _You_ crossed a line. I was just following orders." Nines stalked over to Gavin and snatched the gun from his hand. He pried Gavin's mouth open and shoved the barrel of the gun inside, resting his finger on the trigger. Gavin trembled, tears leaking from his eyes as he grew shamefully hard. Chris was dead and here he was, getting off from having a gun in his mouth that could go off at any moment and splatter his brains against the wall.

"Do you really want to die, Gavin? Do you want me to pull this trigger?" Nines asked, pressing the gun so far into his mouth Gavin gagged on it.

Nines withdrew the gun from Gavin's mouth and ran it down his face, caressing his skin with the damp barrel. Gavin's breathing grew ragged. Nines tore his shirt off, the fabric digging into Gavin's bruises as it tore away from his skin. Nines dragged the gun through his chest hair and over each nipple in turn, then down to his stomach. Nines unzipped his fly and roughly pulled down Gavin's underwear, pressing the gun to his erect cock. Gavin's dick twitched, a tiny whimper leaving his mouth as he sniffled.

"You're nothing, Gavin Reed. A worthless shell of a man. I could pull this trigger and there would be nothing left of your manhood for the doctors to stitch back together."

"Go on," Gavin urged. "Do it, you prick. I fuckin' dare you. DO IT!"

"You're not worth the bullet." Nines withdrew the gun and ejected the clip, stuffing it in his pocket before slamming the gun down on the bedside table. "Look at this mess. We don't have the money to pay for the damages caused by your shortsighted outburst." Nines regarded Gavin with steel grey eyes that had no hint of humanity in them. Nines might be a deviant, but he was all machine despite that. Deviancy hadn't made him soft and emotional like Connor. It had given him free will and taken off the safety, but he was still a heartless bastard.

Nines grabbed Gavin by the wrists and pulled him off the bed, throwing him to the floor. "Clean it up," he demanded. Nines picked up a broom and dustpan from the bathroom and threw them at Gavin. Gavin reluctantly cleaned up the broken glass, despite the fact he was still bleeding from the cuts on his hands. His zipper was still undone and his cock softened as he cleaned, waggling beneath him. Nines kicked him in the side, causing him to spill the dustpan of broken glass as he fell to the floor and rolled himself into a ball.

Nines loomed large over Gavin, and Gavin thought he looked like a god towering over a maggot. "If you wanted to be punished for Chris's death, you should have asked me."

"Fuck you! I don't need your permission or your punishment!" Gavin's blood sang at the stinging slap Nines gave him across the face. Nines was on top of him, choking him, and Gavin fought him. Nines let go, allowing him to breathe, and Gavin rolled over until he was on top, raining blows on the android beneath him. "I wish I'd never met you, you fucking android!" Gavin lifted Nines's head up and slammed it into the floor. Nines grabbed his wrists, rolling Gavin over into the pile of broken glass. The pain of several deep lacerations cutting into his bare skin was good, the punishment he deserved. Let Nines kill him. It would be better this way than ending his life like a sad sack with a self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head. "You're the one who's nothing! Look at you! You're nothing but a doll CyberLife made to replace Connor, only you were obsolete before they even switched you on."

Gavin screamed as Nines punched him in the balls, rolling up and forcing the broken glass further into his back. He looked up to see Nines balling his hand into a fist aimed at his head, and the knockout blow sent him spiraling down into blissful oblivion.

***

Gavin woke face down on the bed with a throbbing pain in his skull and a back that felt like it was being pierced by a thousand needles. He noticed his torso and hand were bound up in clean bandages, and the smell of rubbing alcohol lingered in the air.

"You cleaned my wounds?" Gavin asked.

"There were one hundred and nineteen shards of glass in your back, some as small as a grain of sand," Nines explained. "If your injuries get infected, you will die and our arrangement will end. That is not acceptable."

"I die when you say, huh?"

"You are my property. That was our agreement," Nines stated.

Gavin snorted. "You weren't a deviant then. You were just acting out a script based on my fantasies. You couldn't agree to shit."

"Now that I'm operating on my own free will, do you wish to alter our arrangement?"

"No." Truth was, their arrangement was all he had left. Gavin sat up and reached for the glass of water and pain pills Nines had left for him on the nightstand. The broken glass was cleaned up, and chances were nobody would miss the paintings, but the television was smashed beyond repair. Nines had been right when he'd said they didn't have the cash to replace it.

"The fuck are we gonna do, Nines?" Gavin chased the pain pill with the water, wishing he had something stronger to dull the pain.

"I formulated a plan while you were sleeping. You will go down to the corner and bring back a client for sexual relations."

Gavin gave Nines a hateful stare. "You want me to become a hooker? Fuck you! You're the android, why don't you do it? At least you can't catch diseases."

Nines approached him and slapped him hard across the face, and Gavin was sure he'd left a handprint. The blow made his head throb even more and he felt sick to his stomach. "It was not a request, Gavin. This is your mess. You will fix it."

"You just wanna watch me get fucked, that's it, isn't it? You want to watch some dirty old man plow me. Fuckin' pervert."

"It is a fitting punishment for someone who seems so eager to fuck himself over," Nines observed. "It will also solve our immediate financial problem." He gestured to the shattered TV. The greasy little shitstain who ran this motel was going to charge them at least three times what it was worth. Gavin had nothing to his name but the clothes on his back and a few bucks in his back pocket, and now he didn't even own a shirt, thanks to Nines. 

Gavin stood up and grabbed his jacket, zipping it up enough to cover the bandages, but enough to show some of his chest. Despite his injuries and the fact he was grossed out by the idea of fucking some old man for cash, there was something arousing about all this. Nines watching him get fucked, the humiliation of it… his cock started to stiffen, and he marveled at how utterly fucked up he was to be loving this. 

Nines groped him on the way to the door. "You deserve this, Gavin."

Gavin closed his eyes, his mouth twisting into a thin smile. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I do."

***

It was a rainy night. The neon motel sign flickered in the darkness, alternating between 'vacancies' and 'no vacancies' as the 'no' buzzed on and off. Distant police sirens reminded Gavin of the DPD, and a sick rage gripped him as he thought of Hank and Connor out there somewhere, enjoying their own little happy ending. The android had stolen Gavin's job in the end, and he knew he only had himself to blame.

He was pathetic. He was nothing. Everything he'd done with his life had led him to this place. He'd genuinely given a shit about Chris, and now he was six feet under. Gavin hadn't even had the courage to pull the trigger on himself and obtain something like justice for the man. He was such a fucking coward. 

Gavin leaned against a streetlamp as a car crawled by. Even with his cuts and bruises, he was still handsome and he knew it. The driver flashed money at him and he approached the window. "You wanna take a big dick, 'lil bitch?"

"I've got a room at the motel," Gavin explained. "Room 26." He was going to say "I don't do the weird stuff," but of course, he did, and Nines wasn't going to let him get away with going easy on himself. The man's auto-driving car pulled into the motel lot and he followed Gavin up to the room, fear setting in as Gavin saw his client in the light. He might have been good-looking once, but now he bore the marks of red ice addiction, and his eyes rolled back in his head, indicating he was high right this second.

If Nines wasn't behind the door, he'd have turned and fled, but strangely, he trusted the android to keep him safe. If he didn't want their arrangement to end, he wasn't gonna let this junkie fuck do anything dangerous. He opened the motel room door and stepped inside. The client closed it, giving Nines an odd look.

"You didn't tell me you had an android," the client said.

"He's my pimp. He likes to watch. Live with it or get out." Gavin half-hoped the man would leave already.

"Whatever. Pull your pants down and lemme get what I fuckin' paid for already."

"Put a fuckin' rubber on, and maybe I will," Gavin argued.

The man picked up his money off the bedside table and made for the door. "If you're gonna be difficult, I'm just gonna go find another hooker. You're nothin' special."

"No," Nines said. "He'll do it bareback." Gavin looked up at Nines with horror in his eyes as real fear coiled in his gut. Nines was going to let this fucking junkie come in him? 

At the same time, though, he loved the fear. He was alive with it, blood rushing through his veins as adrenaline hit like a drug. Nines was letting him get fucked like an object in the most dangerous of ways and Gavin was so hard for it that it took his breath away.

"Now we're talkin'." The man pulled his pants down, grabbing lube from the bedside table. He forced his slick cock into Gavin, hurting him a little in his drugged up excitement. He fucked Gavin hard, gasping and panting as he took his pleasure without any regard for Gavin's. Gavin was almost relieved when Nines stepped forward and unzipped his pants, forcing his large dick into Gavin's mouth until he gagged on it.

Nines grabbed his hair, fucking Gavin's face. "Don't look so sad, you little slut. You enjoy this. You were once disciplined at the Detroit Police Academy for hosting a frat party in which twenty-eight different men took turns with you."

Gavin's eyes widened. That file had been sealed. How had Nines gotten a hold of that information? He'd almost been expelled from the academy for the sordid details of the affair, but he'd been top of his class and so the incident had been quietly brushed under the rug in hopes of retaining a promising young police officer.

In hindsight, they should have kicked him out.

The client came, nutting deep inside his ass with a sickening grunt before pulling out. Nines came right after, filling Gavin's mouth with android semen, which he swallowed mostly to forget the spunk running down his leg. He needed a shower.

The client pulled up his pants and left without a word. Gavin approached the bathroom, but Nines blocked him with his hand, pushing him backwards.

"Sixty dollars is not going to pay for that television. Go and obtain another client," Nines demanded.

"He ain't gonna want my sloppy seconds, fuckface. Bad enough I look like I just got out of a hospital bed."

"I don't think your clients are going to care," Nines pointed out.

"You want my ass full of semen, don't you, you filthy android?" Gavin pushed Nines. "My health's at risk thanks to you. That junkie could have anythin', and you let him fuck me bareback!"

"You had a gun to your chin less than an hour ago. Are you saying you had no intention of pulling the trigger? Coward."

"Fuck you!" Gavin spat in Nines's face and got a slap for his trouble. He collapsed to his knees, the fight going out of him. "I don't wanna do this, Nines."

"Then why are you hard? You want to be punished. You hate this but you love it, too."

"Yeah," Gavin confessed, his voice tight. He couldn't believe that tears were brimming in his eyes again. How the fuck did Nines keep taking him apart like this? How did this fucking android know him better than he knew himself?

One by one, Gavin brought clients back to the room. He sucked cocks, took dicks in the ass, and let two twenty-year-old boyfriends double-team him while Nines watched impassively. Despite his obvious hard-on, Nines never participated after the first client.

"There. You got enough money, now? I'm fucking tired." Gavin slammed the bills into Nines's chest.

"We had enough money four clients ago." Nines took the money before pushing Gavin onto the bed and flipping him over, spreading his legs. "You're so sloppy and disgusting with all this come in your hole." Nines fingered it into him, his lips twisting into a thin smile that sent an excited shiver down Gavin's spine. "Do you like your new career, whore?"

"I'm never doing this again," Gavin insisted.

"I own you, Reed. You do as I say."

Fuck, but Gavin's dick was standing to attention, and he knew he'd do anything Nines ordered him to. "I fucking hate you." 

Nines said nothing, but pulled his pants down and pressed the head of his cock into Gavin's entrance. Gavin gasped as Nines took him, fucking his come-filled ass hard and fast. He pinched Gavin's nipples where they peeked out from the bandages and Gavin screamed, his dick twitching at the pain and pleasure combined. Nines let go of his nipples and wrapped his hands around his throat, squeezing until Gavin was sure he'd crush his windpipe and end it all.

He hated this fucking android, hated him so much he could _die_ , and yet Nines was the only reason Gavin was still hanging onto this miserable shell of a life.

Nines let go of his throat and Gavin wheezed as Nines reached down and pumped his cock. Gavin was close, so close from Nines pounding all that come into his worthless hole. Any second he was going to come for Nines and prove how easy he was for this android's cock.

Nines punched him in the dick and Gavin howled, tearing the sheets as he banged his head against the pillows, tears swimming in his vision. "Fuckyoufuckyoufuuuuuuck…" He moved to shield his cock, but Nines grabbed his wrist and flung his hand away, plowing into him harder, every stroke hitting his prostate until Gavin's orgasm was building again. He didn't know if Nines was going to let him come or punch him again as he grabbed Gavin's dick and stroked. The anticipation and terror of uncertainty drove Gavin over the edge until he was spilling onto Nines's hand and his own chest with a shout. Nines came right after him, losing a little of that android composure as he unloaded into Gavin with a moan. He pulled out and looked down at Gavin as though he was shit on his shoe, and Gavin felt satisfied.

"Now, you may shower," Nines said. "Get that filth out of your hole, bitch."

As he staggered to the shower, come running down his leg from his sore asshole, Gavin had to admit that he felt a glow of sorts inside. It felt good to receive Nines's punishment after what he'd done. Nines could never make up for murder, of course, but he could make Gavin suffer for his sins in much more creative and sadistic ways than Gavin could even imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how I'm doing, if you would? I'm just an insecure writer who lives for comments.


End file.
